Tenshi
by Jak102
Summary: TezuFuji FujiTezu.  And usual pairings if you squint.  If Tezuka has an angel for a girlfriend and no one knows what she looks like, what would the Regulars do?  Mild Shounenai.  Short.  There's a plot, not a very long one, though.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Literally off the top of my head. Un-betaed.

Summary: Who is Tezuka's girlfriend? The Regulars want to find out.

JAK102 JAK102JAK102

Tenshi

JAK102JAK102JAK102

Chapter 1

"Momo-sempai, I'm not buying you anything," Echizen said firmly to the other as the walked to their favorite hamburger joint.

"But only a few," the other whined. How could he not? Captain Tezuka grilled the Regulars at practice and Momo had gone without lunch.

"Then you should have asked Kikumaru-sempai!" Echizen stuck out his tongue and ran down the street. But even with his "pro-tennis skillz," he still managed to trip over a crack.

"Oye, Echizen!" Momo came running after him. "You okay?" He helped the other up. "Nice move there. Now will you buy me burgers?"

"Like hell I will, Momo-sempai." Echizen turned around to face a café window. Who he saw in the café surely made him believe that he had hit his head a little too hard on the concrete.

After all, why would his stoic captain be sharing a parfait with a girl as if on a date?

"Sempai," he tugged at the other's sleeve, pointing at the window. "What do you see there?"

Both stared; this was too surreal. Tezuka sat in the café, face softened to a sympathetic expression, on a date. For someone who had finished practice less than and hour ago, he looked rather clean cut and casually dressed. Even Momo and Echizen were still in their school uniforms.

The two looked over at the girl. Her face was covered by a stray limb from the shrubbery growing in the corner of the little restaurant. From what they can tell, her curves were noticeable but not defined. But she really had great legs. Since she, too, was in casual attire, neither Momo nor Echizen could identify her as anyone from Seigaku.

There was this celestial aura around her; this girl's movements were gentle and delicate. Her manners matched those of Tezuka. With the way she acted, it was almost as if she was an angel from the heavens. Both were deeply immersed in their conversation, thoroughly enjoying. However, neither Momo nor Echizen could make out what they were saying. These two only continued to stare.

The only way to see her face would be to press theirs against the window. Only Echizen decided against that idea. As the other leaned in to do it, Tezuka glanced over their way. The young prodigy made a move to pull both of them down before their beloved captain decide to give them the lovely gift of running laps.

"Kuni-chan, what is it?"

"Nothing. You were saying?"

Below the window sill were the other two crawling away.

102102102

"Buchou has a girlfriend?" Momo exclaimed later at the street tennis courts. "This is too good. Imagine what we can get away with that kind of blackmail. Oh, this is too good." He began rubbing his hand like a psychotic maniac.

Echizen was three steps away from knocking his friend unconscious. "And what proof do we have of that? For all you know, that could be his mother."

"His mother doesn't have legs like that."

"And how would you know?"

Silence.

"Should we tell the others?" Echizen continued as he now played with a tennis ball, bouncing it on his racquet.

"Tell us what?" Eiji grabbed the young prodigy from behind in chokehold. He was soon joined by the other Regulars sans Taka, Fuji, and Tezuka.

—explanation in progress—

"No way! Tezuka-buchou is dating an angel?" Eiji yelled. "That not fair! We have to go see who it is!"

"ii data…?" Inui stopped writing. For something that major, how could Inui, of all people, miss that? "My data…is flawed…this can't be…"

"Inui-sempai, your data was flawed from the beginning with Buchou and Fuji-sempai…"

Inui slumped over into a hunch position and crept away. Kaidoh immediately ran after him.

"Ne, ochibi! See what you did to Inui? He didn't need to be reminded!" Eiji pointed out, giving Echizen a noogie. "Ne ne, Oishi, if Buchou really has a girlfriend, let's see who it is!"

"Now, Eiji…" Before Oishi could continue, Eiji was already bouncing up and down in excitement. Not willing to refuse the hyper redhead, he simply nodded. To him, there was no possible way that things could get worse. After all, if Tezuka was happier, the mood at practice might lighten up a bit. Things were already too stressful with the approaching exams.

Would it hurt them much to find out who the girl was?

102102102

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Echizen thought to himself as the others began scheming their plots. He, however, just walked away.

JAK102JAK102JAK102

I'm planning for this to be a short story with as few chapters as possible as I cram things in.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I want to shoot myself at the moment. This turned out crappier than expected. I also forgot to put in a disclaimer for the first chapter: **I own nothing but a laptop and the clothes on my back**. Un-betaed.

Summary: Oishi and Eiji spot Tezuka and his little angel

JAK102JAK102JAK102

Tenshi

JAK102JAK102JAK102

Chapter 2

As the Golden Pair walked back from the street courts, they somehow managed to pass by the same café without realizing that their captain and his mystery girl were still there.

So what would they do if the golden pair ran into Tezuka and his lovely date?

Thwack!

"Oh, sorry—Buchou?" Oishi and Eiji tripped over themselves again in front of the couple. The young angel, frightened by the commotion, turned and buried her face in Tezuka's chest. He put his arms about her waist and shoulder to ensure that she did not face the intruders.

Neither Eiji nor Oishi caught a glimpse of the girl. From what they could tell, she had great legs and an alluring presence. She was conservatively dressed; however, those clothes just seemed to heighten her nice figure. Both members of the Golden Pair had to admit that she was reminiscent of an angel.

Tezuka said nothing. The other two attempted to explain themselves to him but failed miserably. Finally, Eiji blurted out, "So who's the girl?" Oishi reached over to cover his mouth.

"Ten laps for disrespect" was all Tezuka said to them, coldly. The Golden Pair backed slowly away, wary of their captain's quick temper.

Oishi, however, made note of the slight blush on Tezuka's face as he kissed the forehead of the mystery girl. He only pulled her closer, if that were even possible.

And so it begins.

102102102

Both Oishi and Eiji stuck their heads together to conceive the best plan for this situation. Eiji suggested that they directly ask Tezuka just who that girl was. Then they could improvise from there. Oishi mentioned that would have required the endurance of running one hundred laps, which they would more than likely get for asking such an irrelevant question. After all, Tezuka was just being kind to them with the ten laps he had given them the day before.

Then came the thought of following the captain around. That, too, had a higher possibility of getting laps rather than a proper answer.

Until they would be able to come up with a decent plan, this matter would be left until after practice. Unfortunately, Tezuka may have started suspecting something out of the Regulars. Practice ran ragged, at least, more than usual.

Eiji also managed to annoy Tezuka by being inattentive in the matches. As a result, Eiji had picked up balls with the first years. "Not fair!" he whined, earning him twenty laps. While Tezuka would normally watch those who ran laps, he allowed Oishi to watch over the redhead as he himself quickly changed and left school grounds.

Oishi and Eiji were forced to wait another day before tailing Tezuka.

"Eh—Buchou is so mean today!" Eiji whined again in the locker room. He changed as quickly as he could, wanting to get out of there. There was no point staying here if there Tezuka wasn't here. Eiji pouted; he really wanted to see the angel's face. He tossed his clothes over his shoulder as he pulled out his school uniform.

"Eiji, don't throw your clothes like that," Oishi reminded him constantly. He started picking them up himself when he noticed a small tennis bag underneath the bench. Curious, he took it out from its location.

And right then and there, Eiji pounced on the potential clues. Without a second thought, the redhead unzipped the main pocket of the bag and pulled out its contents. Out came a blouse, a few skirts, and a pair of panties. Eiji dropped the panties and the bag immediately. "Oishi! What is this?" He blushed furiously.

Oishi, equally red, tried to form a logical explanation. "Maybe, some girl was just changing here—"

"In the boys' locker room?"

Oishi was now at a loss for words.

Eiji picked up the bag again and turned it upside down to completely empty it. "Maybe there's a name or something." This time, Oishi locked the door just in case anyone was to come in. This wasn't the best situation to be caught in.

From the bag fluttered dozens of snapshots. Oishi picked one up and froze. "This can't be happening. It—no—what—"

Eiji looked over the other's shoulder. He, too, had a similar reaction. "Buchou?" The snapshot was of their captain, half-naked in a doorway. Though Tezuka retained his aloof character, his pose, however, was sensual and erotic in nature. This was practically an invitation to come join him!

Oishi turned the photo over, not wanting to look at such a provocative thing. The Golden Pair no longer wanted to know anything about Tezuka's personal life anymore. However, before they gave up, both saw the writing on the back:

_Kuni-chan,_

_Do you like the pictures? _

_Keep them and the clothes, too. I still have a few more._

_Visit me tonight._

The name was smudge out by Oishi's sweat. He damned himself for that.

Looks like Tezuka's little angel wasn't that much of an angel after all.

JAK102JAK102JAK102

Could have been a lot better. Tell me what you think. I update daily, so don't push it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Crappy as always, Un-betaed.

Summary: A little interruption at practice.

JAK102JAK102JAK102

Tenshi

JAK102JAK102JAK102

Chapter 3

After the Golden Pair related their findings to the other Regulars the next day, their reactions varied to an extreme extent. Both Momo and Kaidoh twitched a bit. Inui simply jotted it down. Fuji and Echizen closely examined the pair of panties in the bag. Taka cocked in his head in pure confusion. Did he miss something somewhere along the line?

"These are really cute, you know," Fuji replied, finding the snapshots in the bags. "You really have to wonder if Tezuka-buchou really looks like that."

Everyone shuddered. Would 'cute' even be the right word to describe those pictures?

"These haven't even been used," Echizen commented, pointing out the tag on the undergarment. "Are you sure you found these here?"

Kaidoh remained utterly speechless. Even the little prodigy was acting indecent. Maybe there was a reason why the first to syllables of his name essentially say 'ecchi.'

Before anything progressive could be said, the subject of the matter walked straight into the locker room. "Everyone onto the court—what is that?" He eyed the bag and panties in the freshman's hands.

"I found it, Buchou. There are some interesting pictures; would you like to see them?" Momo quickly shut the kid up and dragged him outside. Sometimes the little prodigy was a little too blunt.

"Pay no attention to him," Momo tried to laugh off. "We'll put it back where it was before."

All Regulars dashed out of there, sans Taka and Fuji, who cleaned up the items and slid the bad back to place. "Those are really nice pictures, Tezuka," Fuji whispered to his captain as he passed him, "please; you have to look at them."

Tezuka coughed, appearing as if his eyes were popping out.

102102102

Practice went along as usual, although it was incredibly quiet among the Regulars. Each began devising a plan to unravel the identity of the mystery girl. With the number of clues they had so far, it would be a miracle if they could figure it out at this point.

Inui became heavily distracted by this, having faulted four times while playing a second year. By the time he managed to hit a fair ball, it was returned straight to his head. The data player fell over, hitting his head on the ground. His last words before losing consciousness: "ii data."

Kaidoh and Fuji simply dragged Inui by the ankles down to the nurse's office. Fuji did not want to exert that much effort for Inui. Kaidoh refused to display a compassionate side, even for Inui's sake. As much as it pained him to do this to his sempai, he made an effort to appear as sadistic as Fuji was. Everyone knew that as much of a saint Fuji appeared to be, he was the devil reincarnate.

Everything from that point should have been normal from that point; however, Tezuka was called up by Ryuuzaki and left practice. Oishi, once again was left in charge.

Other than Horio being hit by the ball by an insane number of balls, nothing was out of the ordinary. Well, Horio being hit may have just been a normal thing for him.

Kaidoh returned, only muttering that Fuji was called up by the art teacher for some strange incident in the classroom. "Something to do with paint and feathers…fshh…"

"What should we do about this?" Momo whispered to Oishi and Eiji. "I thought that if we could just go over to Buchou's home and asked his parents, they'll know something."

"Or we could just be branded as nosy brats who can't mind their own business," Echizen commented behind the three.

"What if we—"

"Tezuka-buchou has the power to give us laps and make us do extra practices 'if necessary.' It's not worth it."

"BURNING!" Then, Taka, with his super-burning power, slams a drive over to the gate, nearly decapitating the people nearby.

"Ore-sama does not appreciate being attacked," Atobe pointed out as he waltzed right in to the Seigaku tennis courts. The tennis ball Taka had hit made a nice dent in the wire fence next to him. "Ore-sama has heard that my beloved Tezuka has been dating an angelic-looking tramp of a girl. What does this girl have that attracts my beloved?"

"And people don't see how Atobe is gay?" Eiji whispered to Oishi.

"Eiji!" Oishi whispered back, although, he had a difficult time trying to counter that statement.

"Fshh," Kaidoh hissed at the Hyotei arrivals. Atobe was accompanied by Kabaji, as always. Kaidoh was surprised that the Hyotei captain wasn't being carried in a palanquin or something of the like. With the way that Atobe acts, it would have been thought that coming to such Spartan tennis courts would be degrading and completely below him.

Around this time, Fuji snuck up behind Atobe and gave him a great scare, "Hello, what brings you here today?" Fuji smiled at the other innocently, as if nothing was wrong. Atobe jumping ten feet into the air was apparently nothing out of the ordinary. Kabaji being tied up and gagged also wasn't Fuji's fault, apparently.

"Monkey king wants to talk to his beloved Tezuka-buchou," Echizen mocked, pointing his racquet at Atobe.

"Oh, I saw him kissing this cute girl in the locker room when I passed by it. I think he's stil—" The Regulars were already gone as well as Atobe and Kabaji. The latter was hopping behind the pack rushing towards the locker room.

Just as they arrive, Tezuka had just opened the door of the locker room to exit. He was flustered and out of breath, completely red. His shirt was torn and stretched, revealing the sweat-drenched skin underneath. On top of that, his glasses were missing. Tezuka had little to no time to compose himself by the time everyone gathered.

"Well, how do you explain yourself?" Atobe demanded. At the edge of the group, Echizen smirked; it would be interesting to here his answer.

"I…ran a few laps…and tripped."

"Why are in the locker room, then?"

"I just went back to get a change of clothes." Tezuka said that with such straight face, it would be hard not to believe him.

Then Atobe stepped forward, clasping the other's hand. He looked Tezuka straight in the eye in a desperate yet composed manner. "Just tell me, ore-sama, who is this girl that you're seeing?"

"I don't have a girlfriend." Tezuka pulled his hand away. The glare he bestowed on the entire group shut them up. He glanced over at Atobe and pointed out, "Last time I checked, weren't you trying to rape that narcoleptic boy on your team?"

That sent Atobe flying home with Kabaji running—hopping—after him.

No one except Fuji knew how Tezuka knew that. The rest of the Regulars assumed that Tezuka had just enough blackmail material for all the members except Fuji. All of the Regulars, sans Fuji backed away. Tezuka was frightening at times, but Fuji was scary all the time.

But will this be used to their advantage to uncover the biggest crisis at Seigaku since the breakup of the Golden Pair?

JAK102JAK102JAK102

This needs some serious work. I sidetracked from the original plotline and that's probably why it's longer than it's supposed to be. But knowing some of the people who have been reading my fics lately, this might be a good thing. Next chapter should be the last one if I wrap it up nicely.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Feeling a bit dead today. Last chapter. Un-betaed as always.

Summary: Kaidoh and Inui saw some things that they could have gone without.

JAK102JAK102JAK102

Tenshi

JAK102JAK102JAK102

Chapter 4

They were making out. Of all the places Kaidoh and Inui had to stumble upon them, it had to be this place. This place, of course, had to be their training ground under the bridge by the river. Neither could tell whether or not this was luck or misfortune. On the one hand, they might steal a glance and hopefully identify Tezuka's girlfriend. On the other hand, they'll have to lose time for the day's training.

The girl, wearing a something that could barely be called a skirt anymore, pushed Tezuka back against the wall under the bridge. Tezuka's cupped her cheek with his hand and brought her lips to his. His other hand slinked around her waist. Both Inui and Kaidoh began wondering what their lung capacities were. It was several minutes before they broke the kiss.

There had to be some sort of training for that type of kiss, Inui thought. This had to be a record time for something like that. He continued to watch with Kaidoh as Tezuka nipped at the little angel's neck. They kissed again, this time in attempt to break their previous record.

That young lady, as innocent as she looked before, was a vixen. Their captain, however, remained a gentleman, even when making out.

She broke the kiss and whispered something into Tezuka's ear. Kaidoh and Inui damned themselves for not being any closer. Their captain nodded and escorted her to the other side of under-path.

102102102

Inui and Kaidoh raced over to find the others. And minutes later, they spotted Tezuka leaving Taka's sushi restaurant with the girl at his side. Now this began to annoy them; no matter which view any of the Regulars managed to see the couple at, her face would always be conveniently concealed. Everyone had gathered within the establishment, sans Taka who was helping his father and Fuji whose whereabouts were probably better off not known.

"We have to see her face!" Eiji reiterated again and again. "I want to see what kind of an angel Buchou caught himself. She looks pretty, but I want to see her face."

Oishi had a bit of trouble calming the overexcited Eiji. The others, however, continued arguing over how to resolve this situation. As trivial as it was, they really wanted to know who she was.

"You know, if they were in here, then Taka-sempai should have seen them," Echizen casually mentioned. At this point, he had a good idea of who this girl was. Will he tell the others? Of course, not; their reactions would be interesting to see. He then shuddered. He was becoming more and more like Fuji by the minute.

The rest of the Regulars failed to notice Echizen's little smirk as they all ran over the counter, nearly knocking everything out of place. "Did you see them?" they all shouted at Taka. He stood there, mouth agape and a knife in hand. His father's restaurant…Taka would have to clean it up for sure.

"I—uh—don't know if you want to—" He blushed albeit exasperated. Nothing good could come out of this.

"Tell us!" Momo pleaded with Eiji.

Inui circled around Taka and popped up from behind. "Unless you would like to help me with my experiments?"

Taka shook his head. "No—I—"

"What does she look like? What kind of eyes does she have?" Eiji asked.

"Well, cerulean eyes with sandy hair. I don't know what else to say, after all it's Fu—"

"Fudomine?" Momo concluded. Kaidoh hissed at him for being an idiot; the viper now had a clearer idea of who this angel was. "Don't tell me it's Ann from Fudomine."

"And if it is?" Echizen hollered over to Momo. "You know Kamio is already dating her. And she has brown eyes, last time I checked." The damned prodigy was a devil, a smirking devil.

"A little jealous, are we?" Kaidoh remarked at Momo and Echizen. "Fshh…funny, I thought you two were dating each other."

Momo and Echizen looked away, both with a slight blush on their faces.

"Well, Tezuka-buchou mentioned something about going back to the Seigaku tennis courts to get something. I think they'll still be there," Taka thought, stumbling over his words. In an instant, Inui, Momo, and Eiji dragged the others to the tennis courts. "Wait! I still have to help my dad!" Taka yelled was he was practically being carried down the streets.

Only Echizen and Kaidoh managed to escape their grasp. They still followed; only, they went at a snail's pace. "Do you know?" Echizen asked Kaidoh.

"Fssh."

102102102

They all twitched as Tezuka reemerged from the locker room, this time with a bag in hand. His angel stood smiling at the rest of the Regulars. She had the most angelic and sweet smile.

"No way," Eiji balked. "This isn't right."

"ii data…" Inui scribbled frantically. He tried his best not to look at the sight. This had already left him scarred enough.

"Fuji-san," Oishi began, barely able to form coherent words, "Why are you wearing a skirt?"

"Oh this?" Fuji replied as if nothing was wrong in the world. "This is just to help Tezuka-san adjust to dating the male gender and assessing the extent of his homosexuality. Don't you think I did a splendid job with assimilating him into the homosexual dating world?"

"My head hurts," Momo whined, rubbing his head. "This can't be right."

"In other words," Fuji continued, "I'm the one you've been looking for."

"Tezuka's tenshi?" They all exclaimed.

"Wrong," Echizen said as he and Kaidoh finally came. "Tezuka's _tensai_. Don't you know? A tenshi comes from the heavens. This one came from hell itself, so this has to be Seigaku—no—Tezuka's tensai."

Who knew the tensai had a great pair of legs?

"I still have more pictures of Tezuka," Fuji said out loud for all those to hear. "Would you like to see my portfolio?"

Everyone did a twitched at that point.

102102102

"Wait, Tezuka's gay?" Inui realized, awakening in his bed nights later. He crawled up into the fetal position, murmuring, "ii data."

Maybe Kaidoh could comfort him.

JAK102JAK102JAk102

Kinda pathetic, don't you think? And yes, I'm aware that I made Echizen into a smartass. Again, this is the last chapter. After this, I won't be writing fics for a while.


End file.
